stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Star Trek: Outpost
It doesn't help when someone posts the notice that the page needs editing and doesn't specify what edits warrant the post. If you believe an edit needs to be made, please indicate what you think that is and we will correct it. Why are external links to Memory Alpha and Memory Beta not allowed? :The information was in the edit summary, given the major edit I did I thought you would have checked it, obviously you didn't. That there is anything wrong with asking for clarification so I'm happy to provide it. I've re-added the copyedit because the issue still stands. There are a bunch of SPAG issues (mostly spelling) and styling issues in terms of ship names and classes. :There is also a wikification issue that I fixed, but has returned. All in-universe topics links must be internal wikilinks (using wikicode not html, in fact html coding should never be used, but I think I've already got rid of it all in the article). Linking to MA and MB should only be for production articles such as actors, episodes, films, books, comics, etc nor should you link to random external sites for ship classes. So I've again removed them. You might not like how red-links look, but they serve an important purpose so please stop subverting the system. :You should also only create a link for the first instance of that term, however given the length of the article linking more often is permitted (for internal links). However keep it to one instance per topic. For example in Solar Winds has every instance of Chimera linked when only the first mention of the ship should be with the rest just plain text. :There was an edit conflict as I tried to post and I think I've answered that question above. If there are still questions or something I've said isn't clear feel free to ask and I'll endeavour to sort it out. -- 05:47, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Thank you for the information; by the time I saw the edits, I did not see any summary from you. There is no need to be hostile or accusatory; we are still figuring out all the ins and outs of editing the wiki. We will attempt to correct the issues you have raised. Is there a step we are missing as to who gives a final approval on a page before it is published so we can attempt to avoid future issues? As for wikilinks, I am confused; we have not used any HTML coding at all, but have done editing through the visual window and only added links via the link button at the top. However, since that's not appropriate, do we reference the non-canon ship classes via the external links at the bottom of the wiki, or just ignore them altogether? I'm also not certain what you mean by the "way red-links look," and again, I claim ignorance when you accuse us of subverting the system - we have not intentionally tried to subvert anything. As I have said, we will attempt to correct any issues you have raised. As for SPAG - we will also attempt to correct those; but as with the ship names and classes, we are following the wiki guide. Is there an update of which we are unaware? As for the multiple links/references to a given ship, that is understandable and follows standard journalism procedures. those will be removed. On the second reference to a ship, does it need to include the USS, or just be italicized -- for example, on the second reference, should it be: USS Chimera or Chimera ? Thank your for your assistance. We will endeavor to do follow the edits more closely. :Not sure what you mean by "final approval", if you mean the removal of the copyedit tag once you believe the reasons for it are no longer valid you are free to remove it. I may re-add it if there is something significant that still needs to be fixed, but in many cases there are only a very few minor issues that I can fix with a quick minor edit. For it not to reappear you (or the group) just need to keep an eye on it now and again to stop what would be fairly minor issues (SPAG and styling) from really building up due to the length of the article. :The HTML really only was an issue with the copy and pasted stuff from MA and I think I got all, so that can be ignored. :Wikilinks for in-universe topics both canon and non-canon (people, ships, places) should be done as internal links not done as a link to external sites. So in the visual editor resist clicking the to external site radio button. If it creates a red link/there is no existing link you can ignore it if you wish. If it is on a canon or non-canon topic I'd suggest you consider keeping the link even if you don't plan on creating the article yourself as someone else might in the future. :On subverting the system, it was a significant problem on this site that was a byproduct of my and another admin's actions a couple of years ago that ended up normalising a practice of linking directly MA and MB rather that work towards continually expanding on this site. I completely stopped that process earlier this year and have taken a hard line towards the issue to keep it away. I apologise for suspecting the worst of your actions and been hostile towards you over the issue. :Nothing new has been added to the style guide. My guess is due to multiple people working on the article some might not be as well versed in the guide, which has resulting in a sort of uneven application of styling in certain sections. :For multiple references to a ship generally you don't need to add the prefix (USS, IKS, etc) before the name, but yes you should keep italicising each mention. :Quick note on talk page etiquette. You should add your wiki signature at the end of your comments. To do that just add - ~~~~ at the end of your comments and that will add your username and the time in UTC. In visual mode if you click more above the edit window it will expand and you'll see a button to insert the signature code for you. It isn't that critical now since there is just the two of us and we're replying in a short amount of time, but if there were more than two participants signing helps separate out each individual's comments. -- 07:26, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Thanks again for the feedback. We are working on the edits as we speak. Again, most of this will come with experience as we learn the "unspoken laws" of the wiki. I appreciate your help and will probably need you to keep us in line as we progress. Thank you again for taking the time to edit the page. Sorry that we had to inconvenience you. Sohkraites 07:30, December 24, 2011 (UTC) :It's not an inconvenience. If I do something and the reasons aren't clear pulling me up on it is always the correct thing to do. -- 09:14, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Ok, JayLR -- would you like to see if we got the changes. We ran the page through a spell-check this morning, too...hopefully that gets it. Let us know. Thanks! Sohkraites 17:23, December 24, 2011 (UTC) :Removed copyedit note. :Noticed a few random boldings due to putting an apostrophe on a italicised word. To stop that happening you need to use a template. So when you want to add an apostrophe to an italicised word use to 'Add other templates on the right of the edit window and put an apostrophe ( ' ) in the search field and it will find the template and you can insert it, or add the wikicode by hand by encasing an apostrophe in two pairs of curly brackets: . That should stop odd bolding of sections. -- 05:38, December 25, 2011 (UTC) Ah! I was wondering how you did that and why the sections would bold or ital for no reason! And that wasn't in the style guide!!! :) Thanks for the help! Sohkraites 05:48, December 25, 2011 (UTC) Civilizations The sections with the Ferengi, Klingons, Tzenkethi, etc. are redundant since there are articles for those. These paragraphs can just be replaced with something like: :See: Ferengi --Hawku (talk) 18:21, August 15, 2014 (UTC)